It is clear from a variety of animal studies where physical and psychological stressors are employed that changes in cellular immunity occur. The group under examination is elderly caretakers of Alzheimer's patients. These individuals who are under severe chronic stress will have qualitative and or quantitatively different neuroendocrine and immune responses.